Izaya's Acceptance
by allisson
Summary: Izaya decides to finally admit his feelings for the brute. When he finally does,he leaves Shizuo before he can react,not getting an answer. On the way back home he meets a kid who he takes in,and everything from there goes down hill. Will Izaya ever get his answer?Does dear Shizuo realize his feeling for him?Or will Saika ruin this for them! Probably not what you think..R&R!
1. Feelings

**Hey guys!Here's a new fanfic from me :D. I've been so busy with the other fanfics but the plot bunnies had it out for me thus this story was born!This the first story that I have completed so I am very proud!It took a while but its finished!I ended up having to break it into a few sections since it was so long thus the chapters but I hope you enjoy this fanfic like I enjoyed writing it. Its my first time writing a DRRR! fanfic so flames are welcome :D Help me improve on my characters :D otherwise enjoy ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Shizuo:Allisson does not own Durarara,the show and manga all belong to the owners and if any one says she said otherwise I'll punch them in the face!Oh,enjoy the story.**

**[I've been wanting to do something like that for a while . moving on XP]**

* * *

It started like any normal day in Ikebukuro. I was out on a job,(one of my lovely humans,a girl,was about to commit suicide because her boyfriend had dumped her and I wasn't gonna let a precious life go to waste without tampering with it first!),when a vending machine came flying past me. I smiled,now was a good enough chance as any if I was going to do it."Ah Shizu-chan,what a lovely day isn't it?"He ripped a stop sign from the sidewalk and glared at me."**IZAYYYYAAAAAAA!**"

"Now,now Shizu-chan lets not be too hasty. You know I love playing with you,but I have something I have to tell you before we do."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!"And with that the chase had begun. We ran all over town and by some point I managed to be cornered in a ally."Any last words?"I opened my mouth to say something but the protozon cuts me off."On second thought you don't deserve that!"He threw a stop sign at me and I jump,barely dodging it in time. I smiled and ran up to him,just as he was ripping another stop sign,and quickly whispered something in his ear,flipping away before he could swing at me with the sign."Stop playing with people's feelings!"He throws the sign my way and I easily dodge it."I wouldn't dream of toying with your feelings Shizu-chan. If you don't believe me fine by me. But when you realize I'm speaking the truth, you know my number."I quickly left the scene before he could break out of his thinking trance and looked down at my phone,checking the time.'The stupid protozon took up most of my time.'I sighed and quickly texted the girl,saying that something came up with my ill mother and that I wouldn't be able to make it today. I smirked a little to myself as I skipped down to the bus station_. 'I suppose I should've waited a little longer but no use fretting over the past. It's_ _not_ _like I can magically turn the hand back and just fight with him,destroying more things in Ikebukuro,although the thought does sound intriguing.'_I sigh._ 'Stupid protozon always lingering in my thoughts...pisses me off. Tch,to think that I'd ever find myself in this position,especially with the stupid brute!'_

"Ticket sir."I handed the man the ticket and boarded on the train,already loosing myself in my thoughts._'What do I do if he rejects me?...It's not like I can avoid going to Ikebukuro,most of my business is in the town.'_I frown_.'No!No!No!**NO**!I am not working myself up over this like some lovesick girl!I am Izaya Orihara,the most intelligent informant to be!I will not lower my standards to that of what my lovely humans have,I am their God after all. I need to start acting like that again. So what if the brute doesn't return my feelings. It's for the better. At least now that I did this and got it out of the way,I can go back and focus on my work. And if,no when he does reject me it'll help me out a lot. I won't have to prance around like some happy,lovesick girl. This is for the better.'_

"Are you okay mister?"I looked down to see a young boy,what seemed to be around the age of seven. I smiled down at him and squatted down to his height."And what makes you think I'm not?"His eyes seemed sad as he looked me directly in the eyes."Because your crying."He wiped the tears off my cheek and smiled at me. I felt my eyes widen as I went and touched my cheek,feeling the moistened skin and bringing my hand close to my face to see none other then the regiments of tears."Don't cry mister,my mommy says crying doesn't help things,it just makes them worse and it gives you a headache."I chuckled quietly and ruffled his hair."Your mom is a very wise women. Where is your mom?"The boy fell silent but after a while he said,"I can't find her."I frowned."Well then I'll help you find her,ne?"He smiled and nodded,"Thank you mister!"He hugged me,laughing out of pure joy. I was taken aback a bit,but smiled and returned it."What's the name of the town you live in?"

"Shinjuku."I smiled."Ah,so you live in my area. Well this should be easy then."The kid smiled."Um,whats your name?It doesn't feel right calling you mister."I smiled and laughed but answered,"Izaya,Izaya Orihara and what might yours be?"He smiled and happily replied,"Tatsuomi Yurumate."The train screeched to a halt as the announcer announced our arrival at Shinjuku."Lets get going alright."He nodded and grabbed my hand,staying close to me as we made our way out of the crowded train station."Hm,where to start."I muttered to myself.'I should keep the kid close to me so I don't loose him. The last thing I want is for him to be lost in this city.'"Hey Tatsu-kun,is it alright with you if I give you a piggy-back ride?"His eyes lit up."Really?"I nodded. His smile got bigger,but then he hesitated a small frown replacing the smile."But that would be causing you trouble."I smiled and shook my head."Not at all. I'm used to it really. I used to give my sisters piggy-backs when they were younger."I ruffled his hair."Is it really okay?"I nodded."And it won't cause you any trouble?"I shook my head and knelt down,placing both my hands behind my back."Hop on."He smiled and finally did as I asked him,giggling for no reason.'How odd for a kid to worry about causing trouble for other people. Wonder what happened to him in order for him to think like this.'I balanced him on my left hand and used my other hand to pull out my cellphone. I flipped through my list of contacts and found the one I was looking for,quickly dialing the number and pressing it to my ear. It rung four times before the person answered."Hello?"

"Hey Shinra I-"

"Ah Izaya!Why are you calling me?Is something wrong?Are you in trouble?"

I frowned at being cut off,but decided to just sigh in irritation rather then complain about it."No,I'm not in trouble but I do need you to do something for me."

"Oh,you need a favor. Let me guess,you're injured. Did you and Shizuo get into it again?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch."No Shinra,I actually haven't gotten in a fight with the brute for a while."

"Weren't you in 'Bukuro today?"

"Yes but that doesn't matter right now!"

"Why do you sound so urgent?What's wrong Izaya?"

"I found this kid and I need you to tell Celty to meet me in Shinjuku."

"Shinjuku?And a kid!Izaya,don't you think you should turn him over to the authorities and let them handle it?I mean-"

"NO!"I widened my eyes in surprise.'Why am I so set on making sure Tatsu-kun gets home?Maybe its because...'The line was silent for a while before he answered,"Alright. I'll tell Celty,she'll text you when she's there alright."

"Alright then...thank you Shinra."And before he could say anything else,I hung up on him."Was that a friend of yours?"

"Mm,you can say that. We've known each other since high school."

"Well that doesn't seem like a really long time."

I laughed."How flattering,but I'm we've known each other for six years at least. I'm not really good at things like this."He chuckled."That is a long time then."

"What about you,you have any friends that your close to?"His whole bubbly personality changed and he seemed both sad and angry. He shook his head and said,"I have no need to be friends with humans that don't understand my feelings."My eyes widened.'He's just like...'I looked back at him and saw that he was covering his face with his bangs."Don't you get lonely?"He seemed taken aback by the question and looked up at me."...Yes but I tend to ignore it...those feelings never really do anything for me. So,I decided to throw them away."

"But why?Your such a great kid,I'm more then sure you'd be a great friend to any one."

"Then why does everyone run away from me?"He started crying."No matter how hard I try to be friends with someone,I'm either too different or they just don't know what to say to me...like I'm some freak. It's because of my father!It's all his fault that they treat me like that!"

[Izaya's Memories]

**'Hey that's the guy who got abused.'**

**'Really?'**

**'Yeah,I heard it was by his father.'**

**'Dang...you think we should go talk to him?Maybe he needs someone to talk to so he can feel better.'**

**'No way man!That guys gotta be pretty twisted!I mean it's been happening to him since he was little and we've never noticed!Think on how cold he has to be in order to keep it a secret!'**

**'Wow,I never thought about it that way...'**

**It's all his fault...I'd have lots of friends if it wasn't for him!It's all his fault!I hate him!I hate him!I care about everyone else but they don't care about me!I-...that's right. I love all human beings,so it doesn't matter if they return my feelings or not!They wouldn't understand what I've been through any ways!I don't need friends that can't even understand me!AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!I'LL LOVE HUMANS FOREVER!**

[Out of his memories]

"Its must be hard for you...you have no one to talk to."

"What do you know?"

"My father did the same thing to me when I was your age,so in a way I know exactly how you feel."'Tch,me sympathizing with a kid!But...If I can I want to...'A bike's motor roared close by us and I turned around to see Celty. I casually walked over to the bike and immediately got greeted with a PDA in my face.

_**[What the hell do you think your doing?]**_

"Trying to get Tatsu-kun home,what does it look like?"

_**[Tatsu-kun?]**_I moved to the side so she could see him._**[**__**What are you doing with a kid?]**_

"I met him on the train and I thought I'd help him. Look Celty,I know you don't like me but help me look for the kid's house for him."

_**[What,no please?]**_

I froze in horror but put my usual facade on."Come now Celty when have I ever said that-"

_**[Do it now or else!]**_I swallowed and then quickly said through gritted teeth,"Please."She nodded her head in satisfaction as I glared at her_**.[I over heard a few cops talking about a missing kid that lived in this area. Maybe they were talking about him.]**_

"Let's go there then!"I followed Celty to the police station,then waited outside as she got the information to where the boy lived."I don't want to go home."I looked back at him to see his face buried in my hood."But your mother has to be pretty worried about you."

"I know but..."

"Here,how about I make a deal with you."I felt his head lift and smiled."If you go home,whenever you want to leave,or just get out for a while,you can call me and I'll go and pick you up and we can do whatever you want,okay?"

"Really?"I nod."Really."

"But I don't have a phone."He said frowning. I put him down,picked out one of the many phones in my pocket,deleted every contact except with the phone number to the phone I use the most,and then hand it to him."Here. Now you have a phone and you can text or call me whenever you want."

"And you'll pick up?"I nodded."And you'll pick me up whenever I want you to."I nodded again._'Sheesh is it really that hard to believe me?'_"Promise?"He held out his pinky,a determined look an his face. I sighed but linked my pinky with his."Cross my heart hope to die,and if I break it I'll let you stab a needle in my eye."He giggled."I'll have fun doing it too."I gasped in mock horror."That's just hurtful on so many levels."He laughed."Your a good actor."I ruffled his hair."And I just decided that I like you."He smiled."Good 'cause you'll be seeing a lot of me from now on."Celty came out then and told me to follow her,the house apparently being two blocks away. I nodded and picked Tatsu-kun up,"Hey Celty~."She turned around,her helmet tilted in question."Thank you so much for helping me find my dear Tatsu-kun's house~!I couldn't have done it without you."She turned around and drove a little faster then walking speed,her helmet shaking side to side.

_'That's as close as a real thank you you'll ever **hear** from me.'_The rest of the walk was quiet since Tatsuomi feel asleep on the way there. Suddenly,Celty pointed to a small,decent looking house._**'This is it.'**_She typed I nodded and walked to the front door. I stared at the doorbell for a while,trying to decide if leaving him here was a good thing. As if she knew I was worried,Celty placed a hand on my shoulder and then rung the doorbell. It was silent for a while before running footsteps were heard and the door ripped open."Tatsuomi!"Tatsuomi slowly woke up,rubbing his eyes as he looked over at his mom."Hi Mommy."His mom lunged at me to scoop him up into her arms but Tatsuomi just dug his body deeper into mine."Tatsuomi..."His mother whispered in shock. I was shocked myself. I thought that he would've leaped into his mother's arms,not pull away from her."I don't wanna be here...can I go with you Izaya-san?"For some reason the single plea tore me apart. I placed Tatsuomi down and squatted down to his level."Now remember our promise Tatsu-kun. I can't keep my end of the bargain if you don't keep yours."He nodded and his eyes started watering."Okay,I'll stay."

"That's my boy."I smiled and opened my arms to him so he could run into them."Can I call you whenever?"He asked into my neck,only soft enough for me to hear."Anytime."I replied just as soft. I squeezed hugged him one last time before standing up and ruffling his hair. "You have to be pretty tired,so you should get some rest."He nodded."You too Izaya-san. Sorry I made you miss dinner."I laughed."Not at all,I don't eat dinner very often any ways so don't worry."

"Thank you so much for bringing Tatsuomi home."

"Not a problem."I say,fake smiling at the mother."He's a wonderful child. You did an amazing job of raising him."She blushed."Thank you. Your welcome back any time. Tatsuomi seems unusually fond of you,so I think he'll like it if you'd visit him."I smiled."I'd like that very much."

"Alright,until next time."

"Of course,good-bye Mrs. Yurumate. See you later Tatsu-kun."

"Later Izaya-san."He said waving good-bye to me then going inside with his mother.


	2. New Companion

**DISCLAIMER: IZAYA:My lovely human does not own Durarara! all the characters and the show/manga belong to the author and producer.**_  
_

**ME:Thank you Izaya**

**IZAYA:Right...can I have my payment now?**

**ME:NO!Now on to the story!**

* * *

_'She acts as if everything is alright. Typical human.'_

**_[You okay Izaya?]_**

"Hm,oh yeah I'm fine Celty."We started walking down the street.

_**[That was an unusual thing you did back there.]**_

" I suppose it is,but you know how I like to change things up from time to time."I said smiling.

She shook her head.[_**I know there's another reason behind it.]**_

I shrugged."I can't really supply you with another reason my dear Celty."

She seemed to sigh before she said_**,[Well,at least your good with kids. You seem softer around them.]**_

My eyes widened but I quickly put my facade on and answered,"I'm good with all humans Celty."She was about to say something when my phone rang."Ah,excuse me."I quickly pulled out my phone and noticed that I had received a text. I flipped it open and went to my inbox,opening the text.

'Good-night Izaya-san!:)'I laughed at the text.'Already texting me Tatsu-kun?'I hit the reply button and quickly type,'Night Tatsu-kun. Oh,if you don't use the phone very much it should last you three days. I'll give you the charger for it next time we meet.'before hitting send and putting it back in my pocket.

_**[?]**_

"It was Tatsu-kun."

_**[He's already texting you?]**_I nodded and my phone rung again.'Alright I'll try not to use it too much then. Night night ^^'

'Night Tatsu-kun,sweet dreams.'I put my phone back in my pocket and looked over at a happy Celty."What?"

_**[Oh nothing,I just decided that I really like this kid.]**_I shook my head and waved good-bye to her."See you later Celty~!"I skipped the rest of the way home,having long forgotten about the brute.

** The Next Day**

'Trust me,tsunagatte iru kara

tada kanjite ite,kono nukumori'

"Mmm,God who's calling at this hour of day?"

'Chanto kikoete iru,kimi no kokoro no koe

"Urgh.."I stuck my hand out of my nice warm bundle of blankets and searched for my phone with my hand.

'Chiisana fuan sae boku ga tsumitotte ageru-'

I pulled it in with me and flipped it open,"Hello?"I was greeted by a sniffling voice,"Izaya-san.."I shot straight up in my bed,now wide awake."Tatsu-kun?What's wrong?"He sniffled,it sounded like he had been crying for hours."Can you come and get me?I don't think I can take much any more."I jumped out of bed and quickly headed to my closet,pulling out a red shirt and black skinny jeans."I'm on my way Tatsu-kun,so stay there okay?"

"'Kay. Thank you Izaya-san."

"Anytime,and Tatsu-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Please stop crying. It only makes him feel better."

"M'kay. Bye"

"See you in a bit Tatsu-kun."I hung up,quickly jumped in the shower and finished in a matter of five minutes. I hurriedly got dressed,grabbed my phone and ran downstairs,grabbing my jacket and switch blade on my way out._'Please,let him still be fine when I get there!'_I practically ran through the streets separating my house from his,being happy it was only two blocks. When I got there I ran up the steps and rung the doorbell without hesitation. The door ripped open but instead of seeing Tatsu-kun or his mother I was greeted by a man."Who are you?"

I gritted my teeth but put on my facade and said,"A friend of Tatsu-kun's."

"Well he's not here-"

"Is that so?Then why is he right there?"Tatsuomi stood behind his father,his eyes red and puffy from crying and his whole body trembling.

"You stupid brat!Who said you could come over here?"He turned and glared at him and I could slowly feel my self control slip.

"Come on Tatsu-kun."He started to walk forward ,but his father blocked his way.

"He isn't going anywhere."

I narrowed my eyes and then carefully looked at him. I then smirked and crossed my arms across my chest."You seem like a guy who knows the streets well."

He stared at me hard before answering."Yeah,what of it."

I shook my head."I'm surprised that you don't know who I am."

He glared at me."Like a prick like you could do anything."

I smugly looked at him and laughed."I can do a lot. I am Izaya Orihara after all."

He freezed."Izaya..Orihara...Your that informant broker!"

I smiled."Nice to see that you know me,now I'll be taking Tatsu-kun."Tatsu-kun ran for me and I ducked to hurriedly pick him up. He clung to me desperately,crying and buried his face into my neck."Shhh,its okay Tatsu-kun."I glared at his father."Let me make this very clear. If you _**ever**_ touch Tatsuomi again I'll take him and turn you over to the authorities,and if I'm not satisfied with what they do to you then _**I'll**_ take matters into my own hands."I watched his mask fall apart as pure fear flashed onto his features,and before he could threaten me or try to do anything I walked away. After I walked a few blocks away I pulled Tatsu-kun away from me and carefully looked at him."Did he hit you anywhere on your face?"He shook his head."He doesn't hit me anywhere where people can see the marks."I gently set him on the ground and lifted his shirt to see a huge bruise on the lift side of his ribcage.

I narrowed my eyes and,gently turned him around to see a huge one taking up most of his back,turning multiple colors."Is this it?"He nodded. I heard him start to sniffle again,"I don't want to go back Izaya-san!"I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly."Shhh,It's alright Tatsu-kun I'm not going to make you go back. In fact I'm not going to take you back. I'll make a way for you to see your mom if you want to,but I'm not taking you back."He clung to me and wrapped his tiny arms around my neck. I pulled down his shirt and picked him up."I'm going to bring you to a friend of mine so he can treat your wounds,is that alright?"He nodded. He ended up crying himself to sleep in my arms before we reached the train station."Two tickets please."They lady smiled at me."He's cute."She said nodding towards Tatsu-kun,while she handed me our tickets."Thank you."She nodded and I left without another word. I gave the man our tickets and boarded the train,taking an edge seat. I stroked Tatsuomi's long,shiny black hair admiring the softness of it._'Now that I think_ _about it,he sort of looks like me. Except his eyes are an emerald green and his hair has red highlights.'_I smiled._'I wonder how this is all going to end up. Hopefully_ _I can somehow keep him,I have more then enough money-...Wait,did I just think that?...Well he's not a brat so its pretty understandable that I'd get along with him. Besides he seems to like me a lot.'_I shrugged._'At least I'd be able to protect him.'_

The train screeched to a halt and the announcer announced our destination. I stood up carefully so I didn't wake Tatsuomi,and got off the train and out of the train station."Mmm,where are we Izaya-san?"Tatsuomi asked sleepily,his head still in between my shoulder and neck.

"We're in Ikebukuro. We'll be at my friend's house in a bit. You get a good rest?"

"Is it that friend of yours that you called last time?And yeah I did."

I nodded."Yeah,its him."

"What kind of person is he?"

I chuckled."You'll see but I will warn you,he's a little weird."It took a while to get there but we made it without any incidents. I knocked on the door three times letting Shinra know it was me but for an extra measure,"Shinra~ It's me could you open the door~."Tatsu-kun giggled and I couldn't help but smile too."I'm coming,I'm coming."I heard through the door. Sure enough a few moments later he pulled the door open."Ah Izaya isn't it nice to see you,what-...Who's _that_?"

I smiled."This is Tatsu-kun. He's the reason why I'm here actually."

He tilted his head in curiosity."I'll explain his situation once we're inside."He nodded and moved out of the way so we could go inside."Is it fine with you if I tell him Tatsu-kun?"He slowly nodded. We sat down across from each other as I explained the whole thing."I see. How do you plan to handle this situation?"

I shrugged."I'm not sure but one thing is for sure,he's not going back."

Shinra nodded."Let me take a look at the damage."I nodded and set Tatsu-kun down.

"Be gentle,they're fresh so his skin is sensitive."Shinra eyed me but just nodded.

"I'm gunna take a look okay Yurumate-kun."Tatsuomi nodded but moved closer to me. I lifted his shirt up,making it easier for Shinra to examine him. He glared at the bruises and then stood up,going somewhere in his house and then coming back with medical supplies. He sat down on the floor in front of us."We need to take pictures...it'll benefit you later."

I nodded and handed my phone to him,stroking Tatsu's hair to calm his nerves. He quickly took the photos and then handed it back to me."I'm going to take off your shirt so he can tend to your wounds alright Tatsu-kun?"He nodded and helped me take off his shirt."Alright,come here Yurumate-kun."Tatsuomi slowly walked over to him,looking back at me a few times.

"It's alright Tatsu-kun,if he tries anything I'll beat the crap out of him."

"Izaya!"I laughed and I saw Tatsuomi relax a little. Shinra started cleaning his wounds while muttering under his breath about me,not really understanding what he was saying. I rolled my eyes and pulled Tatsuomi's shirt back to the way it was supposed to be.

"What do you want to do after this Tatsu-kun?"I asked to keep him distracted.

"Um,can we go to the mall?I've never been to the mall."

I felt my eyes soften and I smiled."Yea we'll go to the mall,and while we're there we'll get you some clothes."

"Really?"

I nodded."Really."

"Yay!"He winced.

"Stay still Yurumate-kun."Tatsu pouted but stood still. Shinra finished putting the ointment on and wrapped him with bandages."Alright all done."Tatsuomi ran back to me,crawling into my arms with a small smile. I laughed and ruffled his hair,putting his shirt back on."Izaya."I looked up at Shinra."Can I talk to you over here?"I sighed but put Tatsu beside me on the couch and stood up."Stay right here Tatsu-kun,I'll be right back."He nodded,a sad look on his face. I walked over to him and muttered,"Make it quick."He nodded."I just wanted to tell you that you got there just in time. I think if you would've been a minute later he would've had severely cracked ribs and might have possibly been killed."

My eyes widened."What makes you think that?"

"The amount of bruising he has suggest that,and the fact that he seems to only want to be near you."

I raised an eyebrow."How does him wanting to stay near me make you think that?"

"Because you saved him,Izaya. So the kid wants to be around you everywhere you go. How'd you meet this kid anyway?"

"On the sub train on my way back to Shinjuku."

"Mhm,well it seems like your pretty much stuck with the kid,but it doesn't seem to bother you."

"I don't see why it should. It's not like he's an annoying brat or anything and besides,he's entertaining."

"Izaya I swear if your using him just for your entertainment-"

"I'm not. Tatsu-kun's different alright."I looked at Tatsuomi."Even I find it wrong to mess with a kid that's been through what he's been through."

Shinra stayed quiet for while and then said,"Maybe you having this kid around more often wouldn't be such a bad thing."I frowned and turned my head back to him,glaring."What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing~."He turned away from me."We're done Yurumate-kun!"I glared at him as he smiled at me but stopped when I felt something crash into my leg. I looked down to see a smiling Tatsuomi and chuckled."Come on,we should get going."He nodded in agreement."We'll see you some other time Shinra."

"Oh,another visit?Just make sure it's for a chat rather then a medical visit."

I chuckled."I'll do my best."

"Bye Shinra-san."Shinra smiled."Bye Yurumate-kun."We left the building quickly and I glanced both ways,making sure the brute wasn't in sight. I picked Tatsuomi up and pulled my hood up,before walking into the crowd."So what kind of clothes do you want Tatsu-kun?"

"I don't know...something nice. I know I want black jeans."

I chuckled."Okay,well that's definitely on the list now. And since you'll be with me I guess we'll need to look into getting a bed for you."

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do!What,you think I was lying?"

"No,but I thought you'd leave me with a friend or something."

I rolled my eyes."The only person I'd ever trust enough to leave you with is Shinra,and I know I'll never leave you with him. Although Dotachin might be the second person...but not even then. Something pretty big would have to happen in order for me to leave you with anybody."

He smiled."Thanks Izaya."

I smirked."So now I'm Izaya. I must say,it has a nice ring to it."

He chuckled."Well since you'll be like my parent is it fine by you if I called you dad?"

I shook my head."Dad makes me feel old."

"Daddy?"

I thought about it."That's fine with me."

He nodded."Alright then,from now on your my daddy!"He smiled hugely,almost proudly and then said,"And since I'm your kid,you have to call me Tatsuomi."

I laughed and shook me head."No way,but I will just call you Tatsu."He thought about it.

"Fine by me."I tickled him,making him giggle.

"Daddy stop that tickles!"

I rolled my eyes."That's the point silly!"I stopped as a scream interrupted our laughter,"**IZAYAAAAAAA!**"


	3. Izaya's past

**Alright in this chapter Izaya's past comes out. I made him a little OOCish in this chap but not a lot. I like to keep the characters as close to the real ones as possible. I have a theory behind Izaya's character and it shows in this chap.(I came up with this theory from all the DRRR! I read and from the show. There were times when it hinted about this,so I took it and did what I could with it.)Oh and there's finally Shzaya in this :D enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: SHINRA:Allisson does not own DRRR! or any of its characters,anybody says differently I'll have fun cutting you open-grins-**

**ME:...What he said now on wards to the story!**

* * *

_'Shit!'_I heard a sign being ripped from the ground and slowly looked back. He smirked evilly at me and I felt a shiver run down my body.'Focus Izaya!Your not alone this time!'I bolted for the nearest ally,practically joyful for my agility skills."Daddy!Whats goin on? Who's that man and why is he running after us?"

"He's someone I know from high school."I ran into a dead end."Damn it!"I put Tatsuomi down and turned around,guarding him with my body. A minute later Shizuo came walking into the ally. I instinctively moved back more,putting Tatsuomi against the wall. His sunglasses were tucked in his shirt,his eyes visible and readable. I looked down at his hands and saw that the sign was missing._'Must of thrown it at me while we were running. Why is he just_ standing _there?'_I looked up into his eyes and froze at the look in his eyes._'Is that-?...no there's no way...'_

He started walking towards me and I swallowed the lump in my throat."You seem anxious flea."

I glared at him halfheartedly."Look,as much as I would love to talk with you I have matters that I have to attend to. So-"

"Matters more important then me?"He smirked.

I could feel my resolve leave me and I sighed in both annoyance and frustration."Well I never got a reply from you so I guess I can make some time. But make it quick,I have plans."He walked closer to me and didn't stop until he was directly in front of me. He grabbed the front of my jacket and pulled me closer to him,our faces mere inches apart. I narrowed my eyes at him,feeling a bit threatened but kept my hands at my sides."Izaya..."I looked up into his eyes and felt myself blush._'Damn human feelings. Stupid protozon making me feel this way.'_His face started getting closer to mine."Shizuo..."His honey orbs shined with emotions I've never seen before,and his answer became clear to me."Get away from my Daddy!"I snapped out of my trance as Tatsuomi came out from behind me,trying to push Shizu-chan away from me. I sighed and gave Shizu-chan an apologetic look.

"Who's this?"He asked,looking down at him.

"Let him go!Let him go!Let him **GO**!"

I laughed nervously."This,is Tatsu-kun...I'm okay Tatsu. You can stop hitting Shizu-chan."He looked up at me,sniffling. I felt my eyes darken and looked at the brute with a serious look."Shizuo put me down."

"Ah,right."He let me go and I knelled down,taking Tatsuomi in my arms."Shh,its okay Tatsu. See I'm okay."I said pulling him back so he could see me to prove my point. He nodded and hugged me tighter,digging his face back into my neck."Wow,never thought you had a soft side Flea."My eyes widened._'Shit. I forgot he was here. Ugh,now this kid is changing me. Great whats next,me prancing around Ikebukuro hugging random people?'_I shivered in disgust at the thought ._'No. I'd rather let hell freeze over before I'd ever do that!'_I stood up and turned towards Shizu-chan. For the first time since I could remember I was at loss for words."So~,I never got that answer Shizu-chan~."He blushed._'Heh,never knew the protozon got embarrassed.'_

"Well,I thought about what you said."I nodded,signaling him to continue."And I have a few questions of my own."He looked me directly in the eyes,a determined look on his face."And I expect answers."I smirked,feeling a bit like my old self."Alright,ask away then."I shrugged."I have nothing to hide."He nodded and opened his mouth to say something when my ringtone cut him off. He frowned and I shrugged,grabbing my phone and flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"IZAYA WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING FIGHTING WITH SHIZUO WHEN YOU HAVE YURUMATE-KUN WITH YOU!"

I pulled the phone away from ear,wincing at the volume Shinra was using."We're not fighting Shinra,we're actually talking."

"Yeah,well Celty's on her way to pick him up just in case."

"Yeah I was about to call you to ask that of you. You know your a great uncle Shinra."

"You really think so?"

"Yup. Just don't teach him about experimentation or make him cut people open and we'll be fine. Got that?"

"Ahahaha,of course Izaya. I would never think of it!"He kept chuckling nervously and I smiled at the fear that I gave him.'Good he still fears me.'I heard a bike's motor and cleared my throat to get Shinra to stop blabbering nonsense."Celty's here."

"Alright,I'll call you or text you when they get here alright."

I nodded,"Sounds good."I hung up without another word and walked calmly out of the ally to go get Celty.

_**[Where's Tatsu-kun?]**_

"He's in the ally with Shizu-chan."

_**[YOU LEFT HIM ALONE WITH SHIZUO?]**_

My eyes widened as the realization hit me."Damn it!"We ran back to the ally and the scene I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. Shizu-chan was playing with Tatsu,throwing him up in the air which sent Tatsu into fits of laughter. I felt happiness fill my heart at the sight and couldn't help the small smile that spreaded on my features.

_**[Well this was the last thing I expected to see.]**_

I wiped the smile off my face and put my mask on,just nodding in agreement. It was a few minutes before he realized we were back and placed Tatsu down on the floor."Daddy!Daddy!"Tatsu called,running to me."Did you see how high I went?"I laughed and ruffled his hair."I sure did. Hey Tatsu,I have some adult things that I have to attend to,so your going to have to go with Celty alright?"He frowned."Is it that bad?"I nod."I don't know where the conversation might go. Where ever it does go I don't want you to see a very bad side of me,alright?"He smiled up at me."I'll never think differently about you. Your my Daddy and I love you."

I wrapped him in hug and whispered,"You only think that because you don't know."I pulled back and smiled,"Now go with Celty Tatsu,I'll pick you up when I'm done alright."

"Promise?"

I held out my pinky and he took it."Cross my heart hope to die and if I lie you can stab a needle in my eye."He giggled."Alright Daddy. You know I'll do it too."I smirked and kissed him on the forehead."I know."I stood up as he ran around me to Celty.

_**[Don't worry Izaya I won't let anything happen to him.]**_

I nod."I have faith in you. Just know that if something does happen to him I won't give you a light punishment."I narrowed my eyes at her.

_**[Right. Well,I have to go back to Shinra...Good luck with Shizuo :)]**_

I looked up at the women with wide eyes."How'd..."

_**[Woman's intuition. Try your best Izaya.]**_

I nodded and she took her leave."Bye Shizuo!Bye daddy!"

"Bye Tatsu."I waved to him as he left and when he turned the corner,looked back at the brute.

"Like I was saying,I want answers."

I stuffed my hands in my pocket and leaned back against the wall behind me."I need questions in order for me to give you answers Shizu-chan."

He glared at me but asked,"Why wait so long?"

"Confessing your love to someone who hates you isn't the easiest thing you know."

"Alright,then when did you start liking me?"

"High school,the first day I met you in fact."

"Since..high school..."

I nodded."You look surprised Shizu-chan."I smirked.

"Well,of course I'm surprised you've been lying to me this whole time!"

"And how have I been lying?"I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We've been fighting all this time Flea,you acted like you've wanted to kill me many times and it was pretty convincing if you ask me."

"Tell me Shizu-chan,if you were in my predicament would you not do the same?"

"Well...I guess I would. But that doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell me sooner,why let a battle be fought that doesn't need to be fought."

I felt my eyes widen and I smirked,"Wow Shizu-chan I didn't know you had some smarts."I saw a vein pop on his forehead and sighed,closing my eyes._'Well I guess that ruined it. What's done is done,no use on trying to attempt at something that was never meant to be.'_Suddenly I felt something slam by my head and quickly opened my eyes to see Shizu-chan in front of me.

"Don't try pushing me away now Flea,you started this now you have to deal with the consequences of your actions."And before I could come back with a retort he placed his lips on mine,successfully shutting me up._'Alright this is **NOT** going how I expected. Stay calm,don't let this get to you...Damn it I can't think straight...Fuck it!'_I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer,lavishing in the fact that I was experiencing something that I've wanted to since I could remember. Soon air became something we both needed and we broke away gasping for air."Stop running from me Flea,"he placed his forehead on mine,"you don't have to run from me anymore."

"Who said I was running away protozon?"I asked smirking. He smirked back."Which reminds me,I have one more question." I raised an eyebrow._'What more information does he need?'_ "How did you meet that kid and why do you have him?"I smirked,"First that's two questions."He frowned."Second,I met him on my way back to Shinjuku on the sub train. The reason I have him is because in the short time we've known each other he's grown attached to me...and I'm sorta attached myself."I muttered the last part,but at the proximity we were I was more then sure the brute heard me."That still doesn't answer my question."I sighed."He was being abused Shizuo,I'm not going to leave a kid in a home like that...not when that's gunna make him turn into a monster."I looked down at the ground,memories flooding my head._'I don't want him to end up a twisted person like me. If I have to change so he can be happy and become something he wants to be,then so be it.'_

I felt a finger gently slide under my chin and lift it up."Why do I have the feeling that your relating to this kid."I smirked."You've got good instincts,like your part animal."He rolled his eyes but the meaning behind my words seemed to hit him."So you can relate to him."

"You can say that."I said shrugging.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Yeah...Shinra,he was my doctor after all but he was the closet thing I had to a friend..."

"So that's why you were paranoid when someone bumped into you."

"Or when someone tried grabbing me,yes that would be the reason."

"Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I did something about when I was in middle school,but he ended up coming back. He beat me worse then he did before so I never told anybody again. Whats was the use,he was just going to come back. Besides I'd rather deal with it then let him lay a hand on my mother or sisters."

"Why not try to defend yourself?"

"Are you kidding me?And run where?"I shook my head."Besides my mother and sisters would receive the bad end of it."

"What about now?"

"I got my sisters their own apartment. I tried to do the same for my mom,but she insisted that she stayed with him."I shook my head at remembering our argument about it."He tried beating my mom while I went to visit her two months ago,"I felt my face darken at the memory."And I enjoyed putting him in his place. He hasn't laid a hand on her since."

"Did you land him in the hospital?"

I smirked."In a full body cast. He's still recovering from the last I heard."Shizu-chan wrapped me in an unexpected hug and I just stood there wide-eyed."Now I can see why you turned out the way you did...I'm so sorry that you had to go through that Flea. No one deserves a childhood like that,not even you."

"I'm not going to cry Shizu-chan,I've learned not to show emotions anymore."He held me tighter,bringing me closer to him and laying his cheek on my head."You don't have to be strong anymore Izaya,I'm here for you now."It was as if those words were a trigger and I felt the rush of memories I've kept locked away for so long come back,and with it the emotions. I cried into his chest,letting out what I had been holding in too long out."Shh,that's right. Let it all out,I've got you."He stroked my hair gently and I kept crying. I cried for what seemed like hours and eventually feel asleep from it.


	4. Dilemma

**Alright in this chapter Saika some what appears!So not to confuse you guys I'll show you who's font is who's,well at least for this chap!**

**Celty:_[Don't make me punch you Izaya!]_**

**Saika:_"I'll get you one way or another!"_**

**That's pretty much the only font you have to know for this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: CELTY:_[Allisson does not own any form of DRR! or any of the characters.]_**

**ME:Exactly now to the story! :D**

* * *

**SHIZUO' POV:**

When he finally passed out from the crying I picked him up,deciding to take him to Shinra's._'Who knew the Flea had to deal with stuff like that. Anyone would end up twisted from something like that.'_I looked down at his sleeping face._'I wonder how he was as a kid...what kind of childhood he had...wouldn't have been that great because of the abuse but it couldn't all be bad.'_I sighed._'Maybe part of him being the way he is now is my fault.'_I felt him snuggle his face deeper into my chest and I smiled._'Guess I'll just make it up to him.'_I used the back ways so we wouldn't be seen by anybody,not really sure if the Flea wanted it out in the open yet. I climbed the steps up to Shinra's place and knocked on the door."Coming!~"_'God he's worse then the Flea.'_

The door swung open reveling Shinra."Shizuo!I'm glad you've came over for a visit!"He grinned at me and then looked behind me as if someone else should be there."Where's-"He finally noticed the Flea in my arms."OH MY GOD!What happened?Did he say something he shouldn't have?I told him not to-"

"Shinra."

"do that and look where he's gotten himself!How am I-"

"Shinra!"He stopped and looked at me."He's fine,he just feel asleep."

"Oh thank God!"He tugged my arm and pulled both of us inside."Celty~Shizuo and Izaya are here."I heard some shuffling and then saw Celty running full speed to me. I shielded Izaya so if she slipped or something she wouldn't crash into him,but she just stopped in front of me.

_**[What happened between you two?I want to know all the details!]**_

I tilted my head in question._'How the hell did she find out.'_

_**[I'm not stupid Shizuo!Izaya confirmed it when I was leaving!NOW WHAT HAPPEND?]**_

I sighed."Nothing really we just talked...The final decision will be decided when he wakes up."

She nodded in approval._**[The guest room is over here. How'd he pass out?]**_

I followed her down the hallway."From crying."

She stopped walking and swung around,quickly typing on her PDA before shoving it in my face._**[IZAYA CRIED?]**_

I nodded."A lot too. Seemed he was holding a lot inside."

_**[Just what did you guys talk about?]**_

"His past...which reminds me."I turned back to Shinra who was quietly following us."I have some questions for you."He nodded and didn't look me in the eye,already seeming to sense the seriousness of the subject.

_**[You can lay him down here.]**_She opened the door and stood aside so I could walk in."Thanks Celty. I know the Flea won't say it so I'll say it for him."I laid him gently on the bed so I didn't wake him up. He turned away from me and snuggled deeper into the pillow."Stupid protozon."I heard him mutter and smirked._'So he dreams about me?Heh,I've got something to tease him about.'_He seemed to be uncomfortable,so I stroked his hair a bit making him relax."Let's go before he wakes up."I whispered,quietly walking out of the room. I heard Celty gently close the door behind us and didn't start the conversation until we were in the leaving room.

"So where's the kid?"

"In Celty's room asleep. He fell asleep an hour ago waiting for Izaya."

I nodded.

_**[Is something on your mind Shizuo?]**_She asked placing a cup of tea in front of me.

"Yeah...it's about Izaya's past actually."

Shinra and Celty looked at each before Shinra looked away sighing."What do you know?"

"The Flea told me he was abused by his father and that he tried to get help but he came back. Said he didn't ask for help again because it'd come out with the same outcome."

Shinra nodded."Alright I'll tell you about him. It started when he was five..."

**SHINRA'S POV:**

"His father had just lost his job and had taken up to alcohol. Izaya's mother had a job so she was the only one working. Since..."I thought about how cruel the man was and decided he didn't deserve the title 'father'",the man lost his job his mother took it into her hands and got two more so she could still get Izaya things that he wanted. But that meant she couldn't be as home as much as she wanted to. In those times Izaya was left alone with him. Izaya said one day he just lost it and started beating him. He seemed to look better after wards and kept bragging about how much better he felt. I didn't meet Izaya till middle school. I had taken a interest in medical already and Izaya had found that out. I ended up being sucked into his charm and we became the best of friends. Izaya was...different back then. He was a lot more cheerful and actually smiled. There was light air about him and everyone loved him back then. He was an easy person to get along with and he was never mean to anyone. One day he just showed up at my place,bruises covering a lot of visible places and he was bleeding pretty bad. Like someone had stabbed him in the arm. I brought him inside and asked him what had happened.

"He told me that his father had beaten him. In fact he told me everything then and there. I ended up crying as I heard the pain in his voice. The fact that anyone could hurt someone like him was beyond me..."I took off my glasses and wiped away the tears. Remembering what happened to him and the gruesome sight still had an effect on me."He had numerous bruises throughout his body and had three cracked ribs. I ended up having to ask my father to help me."I put my glasses back on."I noticed the change in him that day too. He didn't smile,didn't laugh...it was as if he died. Its scary to see it happen right in front of your eyes and there was nothing you can do. I felt utterly useless. My best friend was disappearing and I did nothing but watch."

"There was nothing you could do,Shinra."I whipped my head back to see a smiling Izaya.

**BACK TO IZAYA'S POV!:**

Shinra whipped his head in my direction so fast,I thought he'd get whiplash. He seemed surprised and I couldn't help but give him a small smile."Izaya!"I wrapped the blanket around me tighter and walked over to them,taking a seat next to the brute. I laid my head back against the sofa and groaned."Ugh,I have a headache."I heard Shinra snicker and I smirked,lifting my head back up so I could see him.

"Well seeing that you cried for hours,it's not surprising."

I grimaced."The brute told you?"I shot a glare at Shizu-chan who just shrugged.

"They wanted to know why you passed out,so I told them."

I sighed."There goes my pride."I muttered."Any ways,how far did you get in my life story Shinra?"

"To the part where you started changing."

"Ah,yes that was right around the time I had given up on myself."

Shinra nodded and seemed sad. I frowned and walked over to him,grabbing him in a hug._'It's been awhile since I've done this.'_It felt I bit awkward but kinda nice at the same time."Izaya!"Shinra shouted a bit surprised by the action."I don't like that look on your face Shinra~."

He giggled."So you have feelings now."

"Ouch,that burns Shinra."I smirked."And now feel my pain."I grinned evilly and then pounced him,tickling him to death.

"AHAHAHA Izaya -gasp- stop AHAHAHAHA Imma AHHA pee -wheeze- on myself!AHAHAAHA!"

"Oh~ that'd be a funny sight!Love to put that in your album of us!"I laughed evilly.

"I'm sorry!I'M SORRY!"

I stopped tickling him."Now was that so hard?"I winced."You have any pills?'Cause I need some,this headache is starting to really bother me."

He nodded while still gasping for air."I'll...get...them...in..a...minute."He stayed there for a few more minutes before he started breathing normally."Um,Izaya..I need you to get off so I can go get them."

"Oh,right."I got up and sat back down next to the brute. Shinra slowly stood up and disappeared somewhere down the hallway. I looked over at Celty and Shizu-chan to see surprised faces."What?"

_**[You just acted totally out of character and TICKLED Shinra and all you can say is WHAT?]**_

I shrugged."That used to be my normal self...actually to be more accurate that's the real me."

"The real you?"

I nodded."You see the Izaya you guys know is the result of me giving up on myself."They raised an eyebrow(well one seemed to)and I sighed,elaborating on it."I had decided since I was being treated like an outcast to give people the taste of their own medicine. The only problem was that I didn't want to go back the way I was...I thought the old me was weak and at least with this new character I could stand up for myself. I was in eighth grade when I decided this,that's why I changed before I hit high school. During the summer I became interested in gangs and somehow landed in the info-broker business. Thus the rest of my story you already know."

Shinra came into this room with a glass of water in his hands and a packet of pills,a book under his arm."Awe no fair Izaya!I was telling them your story!"I rolled my eyes and quickly took the pills,putting the glass of water down on the table."They wanted to know and you were taking too long."I stuck my tongue out at him,making him glare at me. I laughed."What do you have under your arm?"

"This is the reason I took so long actually."He sat down on the floor and I followed suite,peering over his shoulder to get a look as he opened it."Hey this is us back in middle school!"

He nodded."Sure is. Look there's us during a science experiment!"

"And us at the field trip to that new convention center!"

"And then when we joined the ambassadors."

"He he,and here's when we pranked that one kid and he got a pie-"

"Right in his face!"We both bursted out laughing."You remember the look on his face?"

I shook my head at the memory still laughing,"How could I not?We got him at such a good time we scared him too!He almost peed on himself!"

"But we got detention for it too."He said frowning.

I shrugged."In my opinion it was worth it."

He nodded and then I heard him sniff."Shinra what's the matter?"I stood up and leaned forward until my face was in his face,our eyes leveled to each others."Why'd you have to go and change Izaya?I liked the way you were!Even if everyone thought differently of you I never did!"

I sighed."Not this again Shinra!You do this every time you bring out this book."

"Because it reminds me of the real you!"

I huffed."Alright alright. You want me to go back to the way I was?"He nodded."Then stop crying and I will."

His eyes widened."Really?"

I nodded."Just don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry."He turned to the side and pulled my whole body forward,slamming me into his lap and the floor."Your the best Izaya!"

"OW!SHINRA THAT HURT!"I took the chance to glance at the others and saw that they seemed happy. If the gentle grin on Shizu-chan's face and Celty taking a picture of us was anything to go by._'Maybe I should give Celty her head back...at least that would be off my conscious. But I'd have to go to my apartment to do that,and how the heck am I going to get out of here?'_ Shinra started rubbing his face against mine and I sighed. There was a knock at the door and I took the opportunity to escape. "I'll get it!"I shouted,quickly standing up and running to the door. I felt around in my pocket for my switchblade just in case and nodded in satisfaction when I found it. I peered through the peep hole and smiled. I pulled the door open with arms wide open and said,"Dotachin!"He just looked at me and I noticed that his eyes were glowing red."Run Izaya!"He lunged at me and I back flipped a few paces away."Izaya!"I heard Shinra and Shizuo scream.

"Stay over there!I don't want you guys to be to become puppets too."I smirked."My,my Saika,I never thought you'd be the one to make the attacking move. And using Dotachin too."I shook my head."I thought you were smarter then that."

_**"You wouldn't dare hurt someone close to you."**_

I laughed."You act as if you know me. Nice try but you picked the wrong person."I whipped out my switchblade and took a fighting stance."It's a shame that I have to get rid of Dotachin,he was the most interesting one. Aside from Shizu-chan that is."I sighed shaking my head."But war calls for desperate times and desperate measures."Dotachin charged at me and I dodged again.

"Gee thanks for the compassion Izaya."I gave him a look and he glared at me._**"You'll pay for what you've done Izaya!I'll cut you down and take control of you so you won't ever be able to hurt an innocent life again!"**_

"I'd love to see you try Saika."He lunged at me and I jumped in the air,timing it just right and landing on Dotachin's back. I pulled his hands behind him and used a handkerchief,I conveniently found in his pocket,to tie his hands. I sat him up and smirked."Looks like I win this time Saika."He struggled against the restraint and growled in displeasure._**"I'm not done yet Izaya!"**_The red in his eyes disappeared."Are you okay Dotachin?I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

He shook his head."I'm sorry Izaya."

I shook my head."It wasn't you so there's no need to apologize."I stood up."I'm going to have to stuff you in the closet so you don't hurt the others while I'm gone."

He sighed and nodded."I don't blame you."

"Wait where are you going Izaya?"Shinra asked anxiously.

I turned to look him in the eyes and answered,"I'm going after Saika."

* * *

**Bum bum!Sorry had to do that lol**


	5. Decisions

**FYI:Anything in theses {} brackets is my notes to you. Just to help have a better image and such :D**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Masaomi:...the hell?I'm not even in the story!**

**ME:Ah,but my dear Masaomi,if you do this I'll mention you in my story-smiles-**

**Masaomi:...You remind me of Izaya...**

**ME:-rolls eyes-Yes yes now move along...don't make me bring Mikado into this-grins-**

**Masaoimi:-glares and then sighes-Fine...Allisson does not own DRR! in any shape or form...yada yada...**

**ME:Your horrible even Izaya...no even Shinra did a better job then that!**

**Masaomi:SHUT UP AND GIVE ME MIKADO!**

**ME:NO!-huffs in annoyance-Any ways...Moving on!**

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"I decided to ignore the rhetorical question and finished dragging Dotachin into the closet."I'll take you out when I come back."He looked up at me,an unknown emotion on his face."Be careful."I nodded and closed the door."Izaya this is Saika we're talking about!You can get yourself killed!"

"I know that Shinra."I looked at him with a calm serious face."Which is the reason why you guys are staying here!"

"WHAT?"

I sighed and finally decided that ignoring him was the best thing to do."Celty I need for you to do something for me."

_**[What do you want me to do?]**_

I pulled out my phone and texted her my plan,not really trusting Dotachin's ears.

_**[I don't if it'll work but we'll just have to take a chance.]**_

I nodded."I'm more then sure it will."She seemed to take a deep breath before a mass of her dark aura appeared in front of her and formed into a cloak like jacket.**{**Just imagine the matrix jackets and add a hood to that. That's pretty much the best I can describe it for you.**}**She handed it to me and I gently took it."Thank you Celty."She nodded.

_**[Take this too.]**_She reached into the mass and pulled out a small,silver,metal rod,handing it to me.

"What's this?"

_**[Just take it. It'll turn anybody who was cut by Saika's blade back to normal.]**_

I smiled and nodded in appreciation."Thanks."I bowed and stuffed it into the jacket pocket. I put the jacket on and turned around,walking towards the door. I felt someone grab my wrist and turned around to see Shinra."Be careful."I smiled and wrapped him in hug."I'll do my best...If I don't make it back I want you to take care of Tatsu for me."

"Don't say that!You better come back,or or...Or I'll never forgive you!"

I smiled and patted his head."Then I'll have to come back alive huh."I winked at him. Celty shoved her PDA in my face.

_**[You better!Shizuo is going with you.]**_

I looked over at him and saw that he was wearing black gloves. He smirked at me,making me chuckle and shake my head. I lifted my head,smirked and texted Celty my answer,'Alright just make sure he leaves a few minutes after me and make sure Dotachin doesn't notice. Wouldn't want Saika to know.'She made a nodding motion with her hand and I couldn't help but laugh."I'll be back in an hour or so. I have a feeling it's gunna take awhile."I said smirking before I pulled up the hood and left._'Anri Sonohara. Who would've thought she'd be the threatening type.'_I shook my head._'Well before I go and try_ to _find her I have to take care of Celty's head first,so if I do die,she'll at least get it back.'_I made my way out of the ally and blended in with the crowd.

I felt my pocket buzz and I pulled it out.'Where are you going?'It was Shizu-chan. I smiled and replied,'My apartment,have to do some things before I die.'

'Your not gunna die Flea,not while I'm here to stop it.'I smiled.'Well it's something I have to do regardless. It's just in case something goes wrong.'

'Whatever you say.'I could tell he probably rolled his eyes at that one. I closed my phone and stuffed it back in my pocket. The walk took a few more minutes,since I used most of the shortcuts,and I stopped in front of apartment,just staring at it._'This is it.'_I shook my head._'I have a really bad ebbing_ _feeling.'_I glared at the building and pushed the door open,deciding to just let what happens happen. I walked inside and pulled down my hood,"Welcome back Mr. Orihara."I looked over at the clerk and waved,plastering on a smile._'Everything seems fine...but I still can't shake this feeling.'_I walked down the hallway over to the elevators,hit the up button and waited for it to open. I felt someone grab me from behind and place their head on my shoulder. I pulled my arm up and started pushing it back,stopping abruptly when the person spoke."You walk fast."

"Shizu-chan!God don't sneak up on me!Especially in our predicament!"I whispered loudly."How'd you get in here any ways?I didn't hear them greet you."

"I used the back way,it's actually easy to break in here."I frowned._'I'm going to have to fix that.'_The elevator dinged open and I pulled away from his embrace,entering it."Are you going to stand there pouting or are you coming?"I whispered smirking. He rolled his eyes but came inside. I pressed my floor button and leaned back against the railing. The doors closed and I unexpectedly found myself pinned against the elevator wall."What do you think your doing?"I asked him with a raised eyebrow. He smirked and leaned forward."Well you did say that you might die,and I just thought you'd like to do a few things before you died."He said smiling innocently. I smirked."You just want to plow me where I stand."He smirked."I don't hear you saying no."I blushed."We got a job to do brute,focus."He rolled his eyes and kissed me regardless of my protest.

I rolled my eyes but didn't push him away,pulling myself closer to him. He pulled away smirking,"And you said no."I rolled my eyes. He leaned down again but the elevator dinged,the door opening. I smirked in some what triumph."Duty calls."I walked out and calmly walked down the hallway."Tease."I chuckled."Yeah,yeah just come on."He caught up to me,staying behind me. I turned towards my door and paused."What's wrong?"He whispered."Someone's in my apartment."I whispered back.

"It could just be Namie."

I shook my head."Today is her day off. I turn the handle a certain way before I leave when she has a day off so I know if someone broke in or not. Not only that but its slightly open,Namie knows that you have to put a bit of your body weight on it to fully close it."I took the metal rod out of my pocket and felt a button on it. I shrugged and pressed it. It extended into a scythe,the blade towering a few feet above my head._'So Celty like.'_I smirked and pressed the button again,making it go back to its innocent form."Lets go."He nodded as I pushed open the door,walking over to the side to turn on the lights. I blinked a few times in shock as I looked around my apartment,surround by Saika controlled humans before smirking."It seems we've found ourselves in a predicament Shizu-chan."I glanced back at him to see him smirking.

"It looks that way."He cracked his knuckles."You know I'm in the mood to kick some ass."

"Think we can have a short alliance?"_'Gotta keep the act up for now.'_

He smirked."I can't have someone else kill you now can I?"

I chuckled and shrugged."I suppose."We slowly walked backwards,landing in the middle of my apartment back to back."Ready?"

"You kiddin' me?"

I smirked,took the rod back out,pressed the button and twirled it around us as it extended. I brought it in front of me,holding it with both of my hands."Here they come."They lunged at us and he nodded,"Yeah."

"Let's go!"He screamed what sounded like a battle cry and I lunged forward,meeting the inevitable head on.

**SHINRA'S POV:**

"Celty please stop pacing!Your making me nervous!"

_**[I can't help it!]**_She brought her PDA back to erase what she put and then faced it back to me after she typed,_**[What if he gets stabbed or something and gets controlled by Saika?She could kill him!]**_

"Shizuo is with him,I know he'll be fine..."

She sighed."What's going on?"I heard Kadota yell through the door."Celty's worried about Izaya."

"I don't blame her. I'm pretty worried about him too."

_**[See!]**_

"But if Shizuo is with him then he should be fine."

"Thank you!"

_**[Whatever that still doesn't mean I can't worry about him!]**_

"Wait,didn't he take some of your aura with him?"She nodded."Then can't you sense if he's in danger?"

_**[Well I don't know...I'd need my head to remember if I can.]**_

I sighed."Like I said I'm more then sure he's fine."

She sat down next to me._**[I hope your right Shinra...I hope your right.]**_

**IZAYA'S POV:**

I huffed a bit,standing the scythe up and leaning against it."That was a good exercise."Shizuo walked up to me and ruffled my hair a bit,not looking the least bit tired."Yeah it was."I sighed and stood up,pushing the button to return the scythe back to a small rod. I walked over to my computer desk and picked up my home phone,dialing the number to the front office downstairs."Hello?"

"Ah,Kaito-san I was hoping it was your shift."

"How may I help you Mr. Orihara?"

"I'll be sending a group of bodies downstairs through the elevator. They're still alive so try not to be too rough."

"As you wish sir. Do you want me to call the police?"

"There's no need,I already took care of it."

"Yes sir."We both hung up and I turned to Shizu-chan. "Can you help me get the bodies into the elevator?"

He nodded."Yeah."We lugged(well more in my case)the bodies back and forth for a good hour,sighing happily when the last of the bodies where sent downstairs."I have some things I gotta wrap up here,can you wait for me downstairs?"He gave me a funny look."What do you have to do?Maybe I could help."

"I have to tie up some loose ends with a client I have."He eyed me before nodding slowly."Alright,I'll be waiting downstairs for you. Try not to be too long."I smiled and nodded to him,closing the door behind him as he left._'Celty can more then likely see through her aura so I need to take the jacket off.'_I hung it up in my closet before walking over to my bookcase and taking the out the glass case holding her head._'Its a shame that I won't be able to see this_ _anymore...but it is intriguing to find out what she'll look like with it on.'_I smirked._'She deserves to get it back regardless,she helped me a great deal with this_ _incident.'_I walked over to my desk and carefully set it down,turning on my computer. I logged in and while the internet page loaded I pulled out my phone. I flipped through a few contacts and finally found the one I was looking for."Hello?"

"Its time."

**SHIZUO'S POV:**

"So..."The front desk person looked over at me."Your Shizuo Heiwajima correct?"I nodded slowly.

"I find it a little odd that your currently not trying to kill Mr. Orihara. Everyone know he live upstairs."

I stayed silent for a while before I answered,"We're sorta under a small treaty for now."He nodded in understanding but didn't make any other move towards conversation."So what happened to those bodies?"

He looked up at me from his computer before looking back at it. I frowned._'I asked a damn question you asshole-'_

"I contacted a few people and we saw that they all got sent home safely,just like Mr. Orihara wanted."

"Do you even like the Flea?"

The guy stopped typing and looked up at me with a serious look on his face."Mr. Orihara helped me and my family when we were about to be thrown out on the streets. He still helps me to this day and even comes to see my kids and wife. So if you ask me if I like Mr. Orihara the answer is yes. And I will forever be indebted to him for what he has done for me."

I nodded in understanding._'So the Flea wasn't always coldhearted. Maybe I should give him a chance...really find out who he is.'_I smiled._'The "real" him doesn't_ _seem that half bad.'_I nodded._'I'll talk about it with him when he gets down here.'_

**IZAYA'S POV:**

"Thank you very much~"I hung up and sighed._'Well now its all set up for Celty to get her head. She's gunna get a huge surprise when she goes on the_ _next trip for me.'_I shrugged,a little content on what I did._'I should go back to Shinra's so he doesn't think I'm dead. Guess I'll be bring Tatsu back with me and we'll_ _just have to go shopping tomorrow.'_I sighed._'So much to do,so little time.'_I stood up and placed the jar in my bedroom where I told the man to get it. I closed my door and and walked to my entry,getting out the coat and putting it on before leaving._'Shizu-chan never answered me...I mean I'm pretty sure it's a yes judging from his earlier actions.'_I blushed._'But he seems to be hesitant about it in the least. I'll just have to talk about it with him.'_I pressed the elevator button and it dinged open. I smiled and walked in pressing the first door and watching the doors close._'I suppose there's many benefits to living in this hotel alone.'_

The elevator hit the first floor,the annoying dinging sound echoing in the elevator. I patiently waited for the doors to open and skipped out,humming 'If I Had You' that annoyingly popped into my head._'Damn Namie and her damned music!I'm going to have to find some way to destroy her music so she'll never play it again!'_

"Izaya!"I looked over to my right to the brute who seemed to be panicking."What?"

"BEHIND YOU!"I side stepped and turned around to see none other then Anri Sonohara,Saika's blade still hovering in the air where I was moments ago._'Looks like that talk is going to have to wait...again.'_I mentally rolled my eyes._'Great.'_

"My my Anri-chan,never thought of you as the violent type."

She narrowed her eyes."I'll kill you!"She spat ,charging at me with her blade before I could react.

"IZAYA!"


	6. The battle

**Hehe sorry for the late update I've been busy getting ready to move into my new house and one of my dear friends decided not to let me update this story until I wrote her a Fanfic so that took some time as well.-sighs-This will be the last chapter for now,the story is NOT done(yet),its just that my internet goes out tomorrow and I'm too preoccupied with moving and painting my new house to update so it'll be a while longer hehe...Well enjoy the chapter!^^**

**Disclaimer:I don't own DRR!If I did there would be more Izaya scenes ^^**

_This is singing btw_

**And this is what the song means:**

Hush my child go to sleep

The sky is dark and the stars are out

The birds no longer sing their song,the crickets now chirp their lovely tune

The owls "who" echo through the night,making the forest and eerie sight

Hush my child go to sleep,the sun no longer shines with hope,the stars and moon and now in the sky

But even if the day has ended...My feelings for you shall last...for an eternity

* * *

I tripped back onto the floor just in time,and back flipped far away from her before she could attack me again. Shizu-chan came running to me,"You alright."

I smirked."Yeah I'm fine."

"She almost got you."He said,sadly looking at her. I looked over at her too and shook my head."Hey brute."He looked at me and I whispered to him,"I'm going to use the blade Celty gave me on her,I'll do my best not to harm her in the process...then I'm going to take the blade from her. But in order for this to go well,I need to get an opening."

"That's where I come in."

I nodded."If she manages to cut me...get Celty. If I go crazy and try to kill you or her,don't hesitate to kill me."His eyes widened."Izaya that's-"

"I want you to do that Shizuo."I said,looking at him with a straight face. He stared at me long and hard before nodding. We looked back at her and took fighting stances."Oh and Shizuo."He glanced at me. I smirked,feeling my stomach do somersaults before I said,"I love you."I saw him freeze out of the corner of my eye and tensed a bit myself."Yeah,me too Flea."I felt my heartbeat quicken and I smirked."Alright,after you brute."He smirked,"Shut up!I know what I'm doing!"He charged at her,"I'm sorry for this Anri-chan!"She glared at him before trying to protect herself,bringing her blade down to cut him._'Oh no you don't!'_I jumped in front of him and stopped the blade with my switchblade. She jumped back and I did the same. She narrowed her eyes at me,her eyes seeming to flash a even brighter red if possible. Shizuo charged again and this time stuck a blow. While she was distracted I pulled out the rod and extended it to the scythe. Shizuo managed to kick the sword out of her hands and I brought the scythe down on her,knocking her unconscious like the other men."Is she okay?"I bent down and checked her pulse."Yeah she's fine,just unconscious."I stood up and walked over to the sword. I sighed and dug out my handkerchief,using it to pick up the sword."What are you going to do with it?"I smirked."I have a place for everything Shizu-chan. You should already know that."I took the case from Sonohara and quickly slid the blade in,gripping the case with my hand."Why didn't you want to touch the blade?"

"It's rumored that who ever touches the blade is over taken by Saika and can never return back to their normal selves. That is if they have emotions. Anri-chan is a special case in this scenario. I don't know about myself,but I'm not willing to find out."I started walking towards the elevators when he grabbed my wrist."I'm coming with you."I widened my eyes but then just nodded."Kaito-san please take care of Anri-chan until she wakes up,she'll go home when she wakes up."

"Yes sir."He smiled kindly at me and I returned it. We walked into the elevator together and I again pressed the button to my floor. The doors slowly closed and Shizu-chan cleared his throat. I raised an eyebrow.

"Listen Izaya...about your answer-"

"If you don't want to be with me Shizuo,I'm not going to hold it against you."I sighed and crossed my arms."I don't want to be with someone who's going to keep second guessing if he really likes me or if he hates me."I looked up at him and smirked."I have my pride you know."

"Would you let me finish?"He growled out,eyebrow twitching. I blinked in confusion."I've thought about what you said long and hard and I've finally decided that you weren't screwing around."I opened my mouth to make a comment but he cut me off,making me narrow my eyes."And as long as you don't toy with me or piss me off...I'm willing to try this...relationship thing."

I blinked dumbly at him. He was blushing a deep crimson red and seemed determined not to look me in the eye."HUH?"I finally uttered out. I mentally face palmed._'He admits his feelings for you and all you can do is say "HUH?"?God I'm so fucking stupid!Urgh I'm known for having so much fucking wit but when I fucking need it its suddenly gone...Damn my brain to hell..'_I sighed. I couldn't recall a time when I ever wanted to bang my head into the wall more then I did right then. Not even when Shinra wouldn't stop going on and on about Celty and biology in high school...yeah,that's how stupid I felt. He finally looked up at me,and of all things he was smirking."You kind of remind me of Ryugamine-kun."I blushed and glared at him."I'm nothing liking Mikado!"I tightened my crossed arms and looked to the side,making him chuckle.

**WITH RYUGAMINE-KUN AND KIDA-KUN:**

"Achoo!"

"You okay Mikado?"

Sniff,"Yeah,I'm fine. Guess someone's just talking about me."

**BACK TO IZAYA AND SHIZUO:**

Then a come back popped in my head."So what,are you Kida-kun in this case?"I asked looking up at him with a victorious smirk."How'd you kn-?"

"I'm an informant Shizu-chan,it'd be a shame if I couldn't pick up on the small things."

**WITH MIKADO AND MASAOMI:**

"Achoo!"Sniff,"Guess someone's talking about me too."

"Ha,ha lets hope its not girls in your case Masaomi."

"Aha,ha I know right...hey!Why you!"

"Masaomi!"Giggle and a yelp."Hey not in pub-!"

**ALRIGHT NOW IZAYA AND SHIZUO:**

The doors opened and I quickly walked out to my door."Damn elevator doors."I heard him mutter and couldn't help but chuckle. I opened my door and walked over to the book shelf,glancing for the right one and when finding it,pulled out the book half ways and stood back as the shelf slid open."When that get there?"Shizuo asked. I shrugged."Its been here for a while. I just never do this when people are around,I like to keep secrets."I placed the sword inside and closed it back up."Lets go to Shinra's...if we don't go back he might go on rampage with Celty."He nodded."Besides,I still have to let Dotachin out."I sighed and muttered,"I'm so gunna owe him one for this."He chuckled.

~20 minutes later~

I opened the door,surprised that it was unlocked."Izaya!"

"You really shouldn't leave the door-"He tackled me before I could finish the rest of my sentence."I was so worried about you!Your not allowed to do that anymore!No more dangerous things for you!"I smiled and patted his head."I'm sorry I made you worry Shinra."He nodded in satisfaction and I took the opportunity to stand up.**_[Welcome back Izaya.]_**I smiled up at her."Its good to be back."I walked over to the closet and opened the door."You weren't in here long were you?"He shook his head."Nah,but my arms do hurt."

"Oh right."I pulled him out and took off the handkerchief. He massaged his shoulder and smiled up at me."Good job."

"Thanks."I said smirking."Are you going to tell them or do I have to?"I looked over to the doorway to see Shizuo smirking."Tell us what?"Shinra asked anxiously. I smirked."Well me and the brute talked things over and we've come to a conclusion."Dotachin stood up and looked in my direction. I looked over at Celty to see her practically oozing with excitement._'She was the only one to know.'_"You don't mean?"Dotachin asked. I smiled and nodded."Yup,me and Shizu-chan are officially together."

"Well its about time you told him Izaya!"Dotachin exclaimed happily,shoving me forwards."How'd you know?"I asked a little surprised."I always could read you like an open book Izaya."I sighed and sarcastically replied,"Great."

"Congratulations!"

Shinra said smiling,throwing his hands in the air. I looked over at Shizuo to see him smiling and couldn't help but grin at him."Daddy?"I looked over to the entrance of the hallway and saw Tatsu."Tatsu!"I walked over to him and picked him up."What were you guys talking about?"He asked,wrapping his arms around my neck and laying his head on my shoulder."Nothing really sweetie. Just grown up things,hey how about I put you back to sleep?"He nodded sleepily. I walked down the hallway and pushed open Celty's door,walking over to the bed. I laid him down and tucked him in again."Can you stay until I fall asleep?"I nodded,sat down on the bed and gently started to stroke his hair."Hey Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Can you sing me a lullaby?"

I chuckled nervously."I don't think you'll like my singing voice very much honey."

"I don't care."

I shook my head."I don't know..."

"I'm more then sure you have a really good voice Daddy. It helps me sleep. Please?"

I sighed._'How can I say no when he's begging.'_ "Alright,just don't say I didn't warn you."He smiled and settled in,turning his body towards me.

_"Shizukesa watashi no kodomo wa nemurinitsuku Sora ga kurakute hoshi ga dete iru _

_Tori wa mohaya karera no utawoutaumasenga, kōrogi wa imaya karera no sutekina kyoku o chāpu _

_Mori no bukimina kōkeinagara, yoru ni kodama suru fukurō _

_Shizukesa watashi no kodomo wa taiyō wa mohaya kibō ni kagayaite inai, nemurinitsuku, hoshi ya tsuki ga sora ni ima aru_

_Shikashi,-bi ga shūryō shita baaideatte mo... Anata no tame no watashi no kimochi wa, saigo ni nakereba naranai. ... Eien ni"_

His eyes started to get droopy and before he fell asleep he whispered,"I like your singing voice Daddy...it's pretty."I smiled and stroked his hair one last time before I quietly got up,snuck out of the room and lightly closed the door. I turned around to tip-toe down the hallway but was greeted by a creepily grinning Shinra."Didn't know you could sing Izaya."

"Whatever!"I said blushing,walking around him,down the hallway and into the living room. I looked over at the T.V and saw Dotachin messing with some contraption."What are you doing Dotachin?"I asked,walking over to him."Trying to set up the Wii."He answered calmly. A few minutes later he growled in frustration."Shinra!Come set up this stupid excuse for a game console up!"I giggled and walked over to my duffelbag,digging out my laptop. Shinra came in a few minutes later,muttering about how easy it was to set it up before he started to work on it. Dotachin came over and joined me,"You should go to YouTube."

"Why?"

"Because you owe me."

I sighed and opened up the internet,logging into my YouTube."Alright. Now search for Starstruck by 3Oh!3."

"Um...okay,there's a lot of versions so which one do you want?"

"The Nightcore version."

"Ugh not you too!Namie listens to this like you wouldn't believe it!She even stole my iPod and put some songs on there as a punishment!"I frowned at the memory."Yeah,yeah just pick it."He said grinning. I selected the song and paused it,waiting for it to fully load."Now take off your shoes."I finally caught on to what he was trying to do."Oh no!There's no way-"

"You tied my hands back and locked me ina closet for two hours. Not to mention you still owe me for saving your ass in high school!"

"I paid you back for that!"

"But I saved you after that too. Remember?I told you you just owed me one in the future."

I sighed in defeat."Fine."I kicked off my shoes and stood up with him."Ready?"

"More then I'll ever be."He rolled his eyes."I can't believe I'm about to do this."I muttered.

"Whatever,just play it!"I hit the spacebar and stood up straight,taking a deep breath before the music started to play.


End file.
